


what kinda drugs were we on

by orphan_account



Series: Local wizard fucking dies [2]
Category: Wizard101
Genre: Also we should mention that the wizard depicted in our stories is NOT underage, F/M, Hypnotism, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, VERY THIRSTY, WHERE ARE YOU ALL COMING FROM, hOW THE FUCK DID WE GET 160 HITS, me and Sesty were bored and thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wizard and Rasputin meet in a bar and some... sin happens.





	what kinda drugs were we on

**Author's Note:**

> WE ARE VERY THIRSTY WOMEN

“Er, madam, we are closing the bar-”   
  
“I’ll give you five hundred gold coins to shut up and keep ‘em coming,” Poppy said moodily at the pingouin bartender, whose eyes grew large at the sum of money and he nodded before giving the conjurer another drink. Before going back to the bar to clean up, he switched the open sign to “closed” and went to close the door… if it weren’t for a boot stopping it.   
  
“Sir, it’s  _ closed _ ,” the pingouin said irritably, then froze at the face that peeped in.

“Surely not for me,” a low baritone voice replied dryly and the pingouin squeaked, letting the man in. Poppy glanced over the newcomer, raising an eyebrow at his mess of a beard. And how odd, he was blind in one eye.

She noticed how the bartender’s face drained of colour and how his eyes widened in fear. It was something she was used to, of course. She’d seen the fear in the eyes of countless enemies before she murdered them in cold blood.    
  
_ It’s for the sake of the Spiral, _ she would tell herself just as Grandmother Raven, Ambrose and others have. But the guilt ate away at her. People feared her as much as they looked at her in awe and she loathed it.

Precisely why she took up drinking. She laid back in her chair, a mug of warm beer in hand, and stared at the wall with her eyes glazing over. Daydreaming was certainly a lot easier when one’s mind was hazy and far from reality--   
  
“Hard day, hmm?”   
  
Poppy blinked slowly and gazed at the man from before, who was now sitting across from her with his feet on the table and a smug smirk on his face. “What? Oh, um,” she mumbled, “yeah. Well, more like a hard life.” She took a large gulp from her mug, aware that the man was watching her.   
  
“I see.” Rasputin ordered a warm beer from the bartender and moments later he cradled it in his gloved hands, leering at the conjurer. “Why are you here in Polaris?”   
  
“Do I really need to answer that?”   
  
“Tch. Feisty one, aren’t you?” 

She sighed when he wouldn’t stop his creepy stare, though the glowing green amulet that he was wearing was really fascinating. She relaxed further into her chair, idly gazing at the amulet and missing his wicked grin. 

“I’d heard there would be some trouble in this world soon and wanted to explore, and… I’m supposed to be graduating Ravenwood in a few weeks. I’ve had nothing to do and I’ve been alone with myself, which has led to some… harmful thoughts. So I come here to drink my problems away.”   
  
“And what troubles you so?”

Her eyes glazed over like she was detaching herself from reality again. “Everything.”

“Too much for the saviour of the Spiral to handle?”   
  
That very sentence would have shocked her alone, but something about that amulet was making her very relaxed and amiable. “Of course it is. I’ve killed countless people and watched the life leave their eyes,” she said bitterly. “I’ve had to save the Spiral  _ on my own _ . For fuck’s sake, I killed my first person at fourteen years old! And then the pressuring guilt of all the things I’ve done wrong…”    
  
“...Ever thought of giving it up?” he asked quietly.    
  
“Trust me, I’ve tried,” she said with a bitter laugh, and swallowed the tears. “I won’t fill you on all the details but… yeah.”

“No,  _ do _ tell the details.”

Sure, to any normal person, the stranger was admittedly forcing someone to tell their in-depth secrets that were meant to be kept discreet. Poppy would put blame on the luminescent green pendant that beamed through the man’s coat, yet she wasn't one to complain...or she was simply convenient for the situation at hand.

And so she does, clearing her throat from any stammering she could've done, “Well, there's that one time where I  _ almost _ decided to drop out—”

By pure coincidence, the pingouin bartender chimes in, demanding the two to leave before it got  _ too  _ dark—specifically to Poppy. For all the bartender knows, his very life would be sliced short if he included the stranger but I'd digressing from that point.

\---

The two had exited the bar swiftly, though not without Rasputin sending the bartender a dirty glare promising death. He put a dominating hand on the back of Poppy's shoulder, squeezing it hard, and led her to what seemed like his house... or at least that's what she thought until a tired polar bear opened the door.

"What-?"

"Get. Out," Rasputin hissed at the polar bear, and his amulet glowed a sickly green. The bear's eyes dimmed to the same sickly colour and he left, in a trance, leaving the two to easily stroll into the warm house. Poppy blinked, dazed. There was something wrong about all of this - why would you kick someone from their home? - but at the same time she felt soothed by the presence of Rasputin.

There was a warm fire burning gently in the fireplace, and in front of it was a comfortable velvet couch. “Come sit,” the man purred and leisurely sat on the couch, patting his lap at the conjurer (who, admittedly, felt really hot at the thought of sitting on him). Poppy begrudgingly agrees and sat in his lap, finding comfort on his thigh. Be it that it made her feel warm at her loins, but she pushed that to the back burner for the time being.

The pendant was brought forward in front of her, only mere inches in her face. The sickly luminous glow was casted upon her and her eyes would follow, her mind being lulled into a peaceful and calm state. _ A vulnerable state—just like how Rat wanted her _ .

“Ease yourself for me, my dear,” he would purr in her ear- was it just her mind playing tricks or did his voice change? No matter.

Poppy bit down on her lower lip at hearing the sudden change in voice, rocking her hips back and forth on Rat’s thigh to get some sort of stimulation. A soft moan trailed out of her mouth at doing so, leaving an enticed smirk on the shadow creature’s lips.  _ Someone's quite pent up _ , he would've thought.

The lulling effect slowly wavered off and brought the conjurer back to reality—she did have a strong-willed mind after all (that could be broken in a way). “What-  _ oh god _ ,” her face became flushed as seeing who she was atop of, pulling away from the transformed dictator.

Yet so ever, she felt strangely hot and attached to Rat, hesitation slowly sinking in to back down.

A slick yet gelid appendage slithered up her leg, trailing up to her side, curtly wrapping itself around her torso to hold her in place. Poppy gave out a gasp as feeling the sudden temperature contrast graze upon her skin, but something about it was alluring. As if she  _ wanted  _ this to happen. Another slimy, shadowy tendril was summoned and slithered its way into her robes, gently massaging her clit as she held herself onto Rat. 

“Don't be shy, my dear,” he would coo as bringing out the pendant yet again, the sickly emerald green glow drawing her in as it sways above her, “ _ delve deeper into your desires—I know you want it _ .”

  That she really did- the conjurer pleaded by grinding with and onto the tentacle that rubbed her sensitive bud, eliciting sultry moans and stifled whimpers. Something about this was debauched in sin, but  _ god _ did it made her ascend into bliss. 

Soon enough she felt something slip inside of her, thrusting deep and slowly yet with precision that made her arch her back. A breathless moan escapes from the conjurer’s mouth as feeling the cold appendage insert inside of her, making curt thrusts that would make her legs tremble in ecstasy. Poppy’s mind was already altered by such hypnotism now here it was, being tainted with wanton sin for the shadow creature.

“What’s wrong, my  _ dear _ ?”, Rat sneers condescendingly at hearing the brunette’s staggering moans trail from her mouth. “Too much for someone like  _ you _ to handle?”

The conjurer shook her head, face flushed. “N-no,  _ master _ .”

“Thought so.”

Rat let out an animalistic growl and his grip on Poppy's hips tightened until he drew blood. With a swift moment, he changed their position and pinned Poppy to the couch, with him leering at her hungrily. The wetness trickled down her inner thighs as she was pinned down into the sofa, a soft yelp emitted from at the sudden change in position. 

“W-what’s going on-”

“Just let it happen, my love,” he would coo as his clawed hand trailed down to her soaked undergarments and rummaged into them, massaging her sensitive clit all the while the rigid tentacle penetrated deep inside her.

_ She was so close to release _ , yet the tyrant would notice the piqued arousal that the conjurer was trying to soothe, resulting him to pull away. “Now, now, you may be the savior of Spiral,  _ but know your place _ .”

“But master—”

" _ Beg for it, wizard _ ,” Rat then hissed, sinking in an unoccupied claw deep into her thighs that earned him an agonized shriek.

“Please, master,” she moaned, “ _ please _ …” With trembling hands she stroked his beard softly and scratched him behind the ears, making him purr in delight. He smirked and allowed the tentacle to slowly slither back inside, then cupped her chin to observe her facial expressions and delicious moans erupting from her mouth.   
  
“Oh yes,” he said smoothly, eyes boring into hers, “I’ve made my choice…  _ You’re mine, Nightingale _ .”


End file.
